Big Time First
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: Carlos catches James in a private moment and asks for him to show him the ropes!  This is a One Shot, and my first story! Please don't be discouraged by that though...


**A/N: Yay this is my first story, what a way to start off if you know what I mean ;D. I'm so excited to start uploading stories, and I hope you like this one! Trying to keep this short, but don't know what to say, so, enjoy! Oh, and once again this is a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, do you really think I would be here on my computer?**

Carlos' eyes fluttered open as he heard a loud crash coming from outside of his room. Panic fleeted through him suddenly as he started freaking out. _What was that? _He thought.

Then Carlos realized that it must have been someone leaving and the noise was the front door. Carlos relaxed, laying his head on his pillow. He started to remember his dream; he had been dreaming that he had a pet kitten that started talking to him, and together they made a cake. Yeah, that definitely was a dream he wouldn't be sharing with his bandmates.

Thinking of his bandmates, Carlos started to notice how quiet it was around him. Could he possibly be alone? Carlos didn't like to be alone, he always needed to be entertained by or be entertaining someone else. He groaned as he slipped out of bed, leaving his and James's shared room, and shouting, "Anybody there?" When no one responded, Carlos just groaned again.

He proceeded to go into the bathroom and brush his teeth and change out of his pajamas. Just as he was about to wrap up, he heard a noise….It sounded like a small oan, like somebody was in pain. Feeling a little frightened, Carlos slowly opened the door and went down swirly, hearing louder and louder groans. All os a sudden he heard a "CARLOS!" Carlos froze immediately, only a few feet from their orange couch, starting to get really scared now. He closed the gap and looked over the couch, and he was perplexed at what he saw.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos asked his bigger friend.

At hearing a noise James jumped what seemed like a whole foot off the couch then immediately grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"Carlos, w-what are you doing up?" James asked embarrassed and nervous.

"I heard a loud bang, so I got up…James, why are you naked?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Oh, well, buddy, I was uhh, I was…tanning! Yeah I was tanning and you know how I hate those tan lines!" James stated.

"On the couch though? And why were you rubbing yourself and moaning, and why did you say my name?"

James silently cursed Carlos' naïve nature, trying to figure out how to explain to Carlos what he had been up to. "Well, buddy," James started, "You know what sex is, right?" Carlos nodded at this, and James thanked god because this would now be ten times easier. "Well, you see, people don't always have someone to have sex with all the time, so there is this thing called Masturbation, which is basically sex with yourself."

Carlos exploded with a million questions like, "Does everyone do that?" and, "Do Kendall and Logan do that?" and, "Were you masserbading?"

James took Carlos's questions one by one, saying, "Well, a lot of people do, I don't know about Kendall and Logan because it is more of a private thing, and uhm, yes, that was what I was doing."

"Oh," Carlos said quietly. There was a long silence before Carlos said, "Do want me to leave so you can finish?" wondering why someone would want to do that when they could stare at pictures of fluffy animals or eat tons of corndogs or do stupid stunts instead.

"It's a little late for that buddy," James said.

After a long pause, Carlos spoke up once again, "Well, can you teach me how?"

James turned a shade of red not even known to exist, but then said, "That would be kinda awkward, don'tcha think?" Carlos just sat and pouted, giving his sad eyes, until James said, "OK, fine, strip."

Carlos cheered, taking off his shirt and pants, as James lustfully gazed over the boy who he secretly had a crush on. He admired Carlos' smooth, tan stomach and semi-hairy thighs, as he started to feel a little twitch below his waist.

"Now what?" Carlos asked, standing in his favorite teddy bear boxers.

"Finish stripping!" James exclaimed, growing impatient. The noticeable bulge under the blanket sure wasn't helping.

"I have to take my undies off too?" Carlos asked. After James nodded, he said, "Ooook then…" He stipped off his boxers and James felt like the room got twenty degrees hotter as he saw Carlos's dick, huge in all of it's glory, along with his small patch of black pubes and tight butt. For how child like Carlos acted, James wasn't expecting him to be that mature underneath his clothes.

James proceeded to tell Carlos to sit down and get comfortable and start rubbing himself, but Carlos asked, "But what if it hurts? I've never touched my pepe like that before!"

James rolled his eyes and just looked at Carlos, laughing inside about his childish vocab. After about a minute of staring, Carlos just said, "Fine, fine, but if it hurts, I blame you!"

He started to rub himself, moaning at how surprisingly good it felt. Before he knew it, he was completely hard.

Before he knew it, he was lost in the moment, pumping himself harder and harder, the great feeling escalating throughout his body. James was going pretty hard to by now, moaning all the while. Suddenely, Carlos felt like he had to pee, and stopped. After James asked if he was fine, Carlos said, "Yeah, I think I need to go pee, though." James told him that no, he didn't, and that is just what "masserbading" felt like. Carlos was reluctant, and James noticed. "Here, let me help, he said," leaning down between Carlos' legs. He put his lips over the tip of Carlos's cock, and Carlos screamed, both in shock and pleasure. Before either of them knew it, James was going faster and faster, taking Carlos into his mouth while holding on to his soft butt cheeks. After what seemed like ten seconds, Carlos Started moaning loudly, and James just kept going, taking Carlos's meat into his mouth and savoring the radiating heat and delicious taste. James was finally able to take all of Carlos into his mouth, nose to pubes, gagging a bit, but this undid Carlos. He came like crazy, endlessly spilling jizz into James's mouth, screaming. When there was too much for James to handle, he took his moth off of Carlos's cock, swallowing hard. At seeing the sight of Carlos in complete euphoria, in such an orgasm state, James came without a touch, spraying his white cum all over and feeling his Penis muscles contracting.

All of a sudden Carlos screamed, and yelled, "What is that white stuff? Are you okay? Eww it is so gross!"

James chuckled, and said, "That's semen, what comes out after masturbation. You'll get used to it."

"Did I have that?" Carlos asked and James nodded. Carlos thought a bit and then said," James did we just have sex? Because I think I may be gay…and I think I may like you. A lot."

"Depends on your definition of sex, I guess, but basically, yeah. And Carlos, I am so happy to hear you say that, because I have loved you for the longest time."

Carlos grinned his goofy grin, and suddenly both of them looked up to see a clothed Logan standing in the doorway to the apartment, with a pretty considerable bulge in his pants….

…..TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Sorry if it was bad or fast paced but as I mentioned this is my first time. Carlos could say the same ;)**

**Pleeease review I want to get better!**

**Oh and I will make a sequel hence the "To be continued"!**


End file.
